


in which Aro is surprisingly vanilla (and Peter is kinky as fuck)

by broken_fannibal



Category: Fright Night (2011), Good Omens Extended Universe, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Communication, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Kink Negotiation, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Vampire Sex, Worry, biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: "I want you to hold me down and use me. I don't want you to consider my comfort. I want you to mark me up. I want to feel your fangs. I want you to threaten me. I want you to have your way with me no matter how much I protest or fight."Aro stared at him with wide eyes. A chill went down his spine. Was this how Peter saw him? Or was this what he wanted? A dangerous creature that wouldn’t hesitate to hurt him?
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> alternative title: Peter you kinky bastard
> 
> I was really struggling with finding a good title. not sure I managed but its the best one I could come up with.
> 
> please read the tags!!

"I want you to hold me down and use me. I don't want you to consider my comfort. I want you to mark me up. I want to feel your fangs. I want you to threaten me. I want you to have your way with me no matter how much I protest or fight."

Aro stared at him with wide eyes. He hadn't expected something like this... Something so... extreme.

A chill went down his spine and discomfort settled in his gut. Was this how Peter saw him? Or was this what he wanted? A dangerous creature that wouldn’t hesitate to hurt him?

"Don't look so horrified. You asked, so I told you." Peter sighed and took a sip of his drink. "I’m not expecting you to do it. It's just a fantasy."

When Aro finally spoke his voice was tense: "You fantasise about a vampire raping and biting you?"

"Not a vampire. You," Peter said as if that explained everything.

Aro pulled a face. That just made things worse... If he had just been a substitute for a random vampire, it would have been... well, not alright. Not really easier either... But this? That Peter imagined him specifically to be in the position to hurt him? That was so much worse. "But- I'm not- I thought-" He tried to calm his nerves. "I told you that I won't hurt you."

"I know."

"Then why do you fantasise about this with me specifically?"

Peter rubbed a hand over his face. "It's not real. It's pretend." He took a deep breath. "The thing is... I trust you. Completely. And I know you wouldn't hurt me. Not in any way I don't tell you to. And based on that, thinking about you using me and hurting me is really hot." He laughed awkwardly.

Aro looked at him for a while, trying to wrap his head around this. Hearing that Peter trusted him helped ease his worry. "So you get off on being hurt? Being... used?" He hesitated on the phrasing.

"Yeah, kind of."

"I don't understand." Aro sounded lost when he said it.

"You know how you like it when I bite your lip? Hard enough to hurt a bit?"

"Yes,” Aro said cautiously.

"It's like that, a bit more extreme I guess. Everyone has different tastes, everyone is into different things. Things that one person-" He pointed at himself. "- is into might seem horrendous to someone else. It's very subjective."

Slowly, Aro nodded. He still couldn't shake the hint of hurt. A nagging feeling that Peter might really see him as a monster. Despite what he was saying now.

“What is it?” Peter tore him from his thoughts. "Aro?"

Aro shook his head.

“I can see something’s bothering you. Tell me?” He cocked his head and tried to get Aro to look at him. When he didn't, Peter set his glass aside and took Aro’s hand. “Read my thoughts then. That will get rid of the doubt.”

With permission Aro did.

Peter’s thoughts were jumbled and a little messy as they always were but he could clearly feel that Peter loved him, truly loved him. And it really helped. He felt calmer now.


	2. Chapter 2

The vampire pressed Peter into the mattress and pushed into him. He was still too tight. But the vampire didn't care.

He picked up a rough, ruthless pace, ignoring Peter’s whines and mewls. He sank a hand into Peter's hair, pulled his head back and nosed along the side of his neck.

Peter gasped. “No, please...” It came out choked. He could feel the vampire’s breath on his neck, the fangs dragging over the sensitive skin, teasing, before-

The grip in his hair eased and the thrusts stopped abruptly.

Aro rested his forehead against Peter's shoulder. "My love, I'm sorry. I can't do this," he said quietly.

Peter took a deep breath, trying to calm his breathing. Trying to cope with being ripped out of the fantasy and shoved back into reality without a warning.

He tried to push his own frustration aside. He had already felt the beginnings of his orgasm... it wouldn't have taken much more... "What's 'this' exactly? Just the nibbling or the whole thing?" He kept his voice gentle. The last thing he wanted was to make Aro feel worse about this.

A thumb started rubbing circles on his lower back. "Definitely the... nibbling."

_ So the whole thing then, _ Peter thought. He nodded. "That's okay." He leaned forward while pushing at Aro. He winced a little when his cock slipped out. He was sore already. With the adrenaline wearing off, he started to feel the pain. He turned around to face Aro.

Aro looked at him, eyes sad and careful.

Peter cupped Aro's face in a hand and caressed his cheek. "It's really okay."

Aro nodded but he didn't look convinced. He brought his own hand up to cover Peter's.

“I mean it.”

“But I said I’d try this...” Aro whispered.

“And you did. You tried and realised you can't do it.”

“Alright.” Slowly, Aro nodded. “But... I can feel that you’re frustrated.”

Peter sighed. “Yeah. I am. But-” He paused, searching for the right words. “I’m not... I don't blame you. I knew you weren't sure about this from the start. You told me. And I knew there was a chance you wouldn't be able to go through with it.” It was entirely true. Though he was a little more frustrated than he let on.

He waited a while longer, thought that maybe Aro would say something. But he didn't.

So he leaned in and kissed Aro, very softly and slowly. Giving him the chance to pull away should he not want to continue.

But Aro returned the kiss and gradually relaxed.

Peter smiled. He kissed Aro’s neck and reached down to start stroking his cock.

Aro took a shaking breath.

When his cock was hard again, Peter lay down on his back and held out his arms. “Come here.”

Aro did. He crawled closer and leaned down over Peter, kissing him gently.

Peter sighed, his breath hitched and he moaned into the kiss.

It took Aro a moment to figure out why.

Peter was fingering himself, three fingers pumping in and out of himself at a quick pace.

“I could have-” he started.

Peter shook his head. “Just getting myself ready." He poured some lube on his hand and reached out to slick up Aro’s cock. Then he slung his legs around Aro's hips and pulled him closer.

Slowly, Aro pushed inside. Peter wasn't as tight anymore, he was met with a lot less resistance. He bottomed out and pushed back in.

Peter slid one hand into his hair and pulled him down for a kiss.

“Speed up a bit,” he said breathlessly.

Aro obliged. He held onto Peter's hips, trying to get the right angle.

It didn't take long until he found it.

Peter swore and trembled.

A few minutes later, Aro could tell he was getting close. His mouth hung open and the most beautiful gasps and moans fell from his lips.

His arms wrapped even tighter around Aros’s shoulders, his legs twitched, his nails dug into Aro's back.

"Ah- Fuuuck!!" he cried out and slumped down on the mattress. All tension faded from his body.

Aro slowly pulled out and lay down beside him.

Peter hummed and turned to lean into him. "Was really good," he mumbled.

Aro smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Don't worry about the- the thing before." he tried his best to form coherent sentences but it was difficult to in his current state.

Aro hummed and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Peter smiled sleepily and wrapped his arms around him. He snuggled closer and it didn't take long until his breaths evened out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
